Insanity Alike
by JuustSmile
Summary: Dr. Stein does his best to ignore the fact that he has family. But when his little sister gets her Death Scythe and comes to stir up trouble at Shibusen, everyone is in for lots of drama.


**This is my first fanfic, I haven't actually finished the whole Soul Eater series yet but I'm close. Basically, this information will not be correct. If characters have died that I havent seen yet, I'm sorry. When I finish the anime series, I may edit this story to as I see fit. Until then, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, any of its characters or the idea in anyway. Only Ein is mine.  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Stein sat at his desk, cranking the screw in his head in thought. "Dr. Stein." Maka said from outside his door. "Can we come in?" "Um…sure." Dr. Stein said, shooting back from his desk, slamming into the door. The door opened and Dr. Stein landing on his back, staring up at the kids.

"How may I help you?" he asked, not bothering to get up. "I came to visit." Black Star said, puffing up a bit. Tsubaki stepped out from behind Black Star with a small wave. "Ah. Come on in. Marie's making some coffee." Dr. Stein said, getting back on his rolly chair, gliding into the room.

Marie popped out of the new kitchen, waving to the kids with a smile. "Hi everyone!" she said cheerfully. "Yo." Soul said, looking up momentarily. "Would you guys like some coffee?" Marie asked, smiling still. "I will!" Black Star said, waving his arm above his head. "I'll help." Tsubaki said, walking into the kitchen. "Pass." Soul said, sitting down. "I wouldn't mind some." Maka said honestly to Marie Crona nodded in agreement. "Okay! Tsubaki-chan and I will have some for you, just wait a bit."

Maka nodded and wandered aimlessly around the room. "Is this new?" Maka asked, pointing to a picture on one of Dr. Stein's shelf. It showed a girl with gray silver hair, grinning evilly as she leaned on a black steel rod. Dr. Stein rolled over and shuddered when he saw the picture. He pressed the picture face down onto the shelf. "Marie probably went through my old boxes of stuff and put it up." Dr. Stein said.

"Who is it?" Soul asked, coming up behind Maka. "Ah…I'd rather not say." Dr. Stein said, rolling away, cranking his screw again. "That's Franken's younger sister." Marie said with a giggle as she came into the room, carrying a tray laden with coffee in Dr. Stein's beakers. "Eh?!" Black Star started. "I didn't know Dr. Stein had a younger sister." Tsubaki said sweetly as she brought in milk and sugar.

"I try to forget about it." Dr. Stein said, rolling back to his desk, jotting something down. "Why? Isn't having a sibling nice?" Black Star asked. Dr. Stein shuddered. Marie laughed. "Franken fears Ein more than anything. She's probably planted the seed of insanity in Franken just by being around him." "Hmm…sounds like someone I wanna meet." Black Star said, pointing to himself.

Dr. Stein swung around. "Don't say that. Ein's tyrannical presence is far too scary." he said, shivering again. Maka paused in thought and then whispered to Soul. "You don't think his sister is the girl genius who just created a Death Scythe, do you?" she asked. Soul pursed his lips in thought. "Her name was Ein Stein." He said, his hands in his pockets. "Hey, Dr. Stein-" Maka started. "Does your sister have a Death Scythe?" she asked.

Dr. Stein grimaced. "Few weeks ago she got it. Youngest person to ever get one." Kid looked up. "Are you kidding me? She broke my record…how old is she Stein?" Kid asked, standing up, obviously perturbed. Even if he had only beaten getting his Death Scythes before Maka and Black Star by a few days, this bothered him. "Just turned 13." Dr. Stein sighed, wheeling back to his desk.

Maka jumped slightly, sensing a massive soul that she didn't know. "Oniiiiii-san." someone said through the door. The gray haired girl from the picture burst through the doors using a foot before leaning on her weapon, a grin on her face, her eyes gleaming. Dr. Stein froze. "O-O-O-Onee-sama!" he whispered in fear, slowly spinning around in his chair. "Yo." Ein said, kicking up her black rod. As the end hit the floor again, the rod turned into a purple haired girl with golden eyes.

"Ein! We were just talking about you!" Marie smiled. "Oh? I was wondering why I kept sneezing." Ein said, walking into the room. Dr. Stein whimpered, hiding behind Marie. "Ahh. Oni-san, you're pathetic." Ein said, laying a hand shoulder, watching him jump in fear with a smile. Then she turned to Kid and grinned. Kid didn't flinch but stayed staring at her. "Someone like you beat my score?" he asked. "Your score? Oh! You must be Death the Kid." Ein said, her silver gray hair following over one of her dark eyes.

"Let me introduce myself properly. I am Ein Stein, girl genius. I will be attending Shibusen in the special classes with you, Maka and Black Star." she said. "You forgot us." Patty said, folding her arms over her chest. "Mhm!" Liz nodded. "You forgot Tsubaki and Soul too!" Black Star said, not actually caring since his name was said. "Ah. The weapons. Sorry, I didn't check their lists. This Grand 100, by the way." Ein said, motion to the purple haired girl.

Grand 100 looked up at them with her angry gold eyes. "Stay out of my way." was all she said. Ein laughed, leaning on 100 with her elbow. "Don't be so grumpy. These people are going to be our friends." Ein giggled at the unbelievable thought. 100 snorted. "Yeah right." she said, turning her head away. Maka frowned. "What's with the attitude…" she said to Soul. Soul shrugged. "Genius special treatment got her head?" he guessed. Black Star glared at them. "You guys are gonna try and steal my stage, aren't you?!" he said angrily. "We own the stage." Ein laughed.

"That's it! Tsubaki!" Black Star said. "Yes!" Tsubaki said, transforming as Black Star grabbed her. "Dr. Stein! Approve of Ein and I's fight!" he said. "Oh yes Oni-san…approve it and call the nurse so she knows someone will be needing aide soon." Ein said, her dark eyes glinting in anticipation. "100." she demanded. "Yes." Grand 100 said, transforming into a black rod before two scythe blades came out of each end of the rod. Ein spun 100 and slammed the end into the ground. "You're screwed." she told Black Star with a threatening smile.

"I approve the fight!" Marie said, waving her hand in the air. "No! Marie! Ah…" Dr. Stein winced. "This is bad…Ein will over power Black Star in a second." he said. Black Star grinned, his soul expanding largely. "You're nothing but trash compared to me!" he yelled. "I will surpass God! I'm the best fighter ever!" he said. Ein stared at Black Star, her smile growing. Suddenly her eyes went wide with insanity and her soul expanded 4 times bigger that Black Star's.

Black Star's mouth dropped. "Woah…" he said, gripping Tsubaki tighter. "It's okay Black Star. I believe in you." Tsubaki said from inside the weapon. Black Star nodded, his face set. "Like that could scare me!" he said, running towards Ein. Ein spun around, her back to Black Star. "What's she doing?" Black Star asked himself. "DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON THE ENEMY, COWARD!" Black Star yelled, jumping to slash Ein. Ein laughed wildly, spinning quickly, blocking Black Star with 100 without any trouble. Black Star jumped up, flipping in the air, diving back down towards Ein, aiming for her blind spot. "Naïve!" Ein shrieked, hitting Black Star in the stomach with the dull side of the scythe.

Black Star flew back, slamming into a wall. "Black Star!" Tsubaki gasped, untransforming, cradling Black Star's head in her lap. "I'm okay…" he said, trying to sit up. "Your head is bleeding!" she gasped, sopping at it with her skirt. "She held back…that bitch…" Black Star said, reaching for his head. "Don't move!" Tsubaki said, picking him up. "We're going to the nurse." she said, hurrying away from Ein.

"Oi. Ein. Chill, you're loosing it a bit." Grand 100 said from inside the blade. Ein laughed softly, covering her eye with one hand. "Mm. Guess so." she said, looking over at Kid. "Not gonna attack?" she asked, her voice low but shaking with anticipation. Kid shrugged. "As much as I'd like to, I'm not an idiot." he said. Ein feigned surprise. "Really? I though it'd piss you off the I'm such an uneven person." she said. Kid froze, looking at Ein, trying to find what he had missed. Suddenly, Kid gasped.

"You disgusting thing…" he hissed. "You're only wearing one hair clip!" he said. "Liz! Patty!" Patty looked over at Liz and shrugged. "Over something so trivial…" she said, transforming. "Yahoo! Here we go!" Liz giggled as she transformed as well. Ein laughed softly, gripping 100 tightly. She spun 100 and held the bar horizontally. "Give me your best. Your life counts on it!" she shrieked unstably.

Kid shot Liz and Patty, running forward. "Pathetic!" Ein giggled, slashing the shots in half, watching them go around her. "You come charging at me but I've barely touched my real power!" she said. Kid froze next to her, Liz pressed to her head. "Say you give up. Or I'll kill you." he said, staring down at her. Ein laughed softly, looking down. Then slowly she looked up at Kid, laughing hysterically. "You? Kill me?!" She asked, swinging 100 around, pausing the blade just close enough that it sliced a thin line on Kid's neck but far enough that it didn't lop of his head. "If I die, you'll die too." she giggled madly.

Kid grit his teeth in annoyance, jumping back, Liz and Patty untransforming. "Enough." he said, turning on his heel. "Maka. Soul. We're going." he said. "Ah…" Maka looked towards Kid. "Why…you never give up." she said disappointedly. "Because I know when I have too little chances of winning." Kid said, disappearing around the corner. Maka looked up at Ein who was staring at her with a smile.

"All that's left is you. Do you want to die?" Ein asked. Maka glared. "No. I'm going after Kid." she said, taking off running after him. "C'mon Soul!" she said. Soul looked at Ein once more before running off as well. "Hmph. Pathetic." Ein said, jerking her head up in disappointment. Grand 100 untransformed, standing next to Ein. "Let's head back. Your brother cant take much more." she said, taking Ein's hand. "Guess that's true." Ein said, letting 100 pull her away. "Well then, I'll see you Oni-san. You'll be teaching my classes starting tomorrow. I'm glad I dropped it, I got to meet my new friends before school even started." Ein giggled, disappearing with 100.

Dr. Stein sagged, stumbling back into the house. Marie clapped. "Well well! Wasn't that fun!" she said cheerfully. "Was not!" Dr. Stein said, his eyes wide in annoyance and fear. "I can't teach her class! I can't stand being anywhere near her!" Marie smiled and patted Dr. Stein on the head. "You don't have a choice.


End file.
